Lucius the Light
by Gigantor04
Summary: Set 15 years after the events of Fire Emblem, Lucius finds his own challenges ahead which he must face with some old (some new) friends. (chapter 4 fixed)
1. Chapter 1 Stories and Dreams

**A/N This is my first Fanfiction, I think it's a little basic personally... but I'll get better I guess. >>  
I dunno how big this will be, but hopefully I'll finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I refuse to write a disclaimer! **

Chapter 1: Stories and dreams

The floor was cold.

It's funny the trivial things people will notice sometimes. When his mother was ill abed, delirious from fever and illness and being read her last rites, he remembers her suddenly exclaiming, "Oh… it's only four in the afternoon... I still have to make tea… what a bother!" He smirked softly to himself with that memory, his ears perked, a soft rat-a-tat on the door drawing his attention away.

Opening the creaking door, he faced a young, ten year old girl clutching a little brown bear for dear life, he knew her as Tracy. She had the most peculiar hair, "Like Serra's" he often noted to himself. It was short and straight at the moment, not done up in the large pigtails that his cleric friend used to have, but still candy pink; she also wasn't nearly as loud as Serra.

"What is it little sister?" the tired bishop asked with a warm smile, noting that his timepiece on his dresser said it was past midnight.

"Brother Lucius..." she spoke with such anxiety and fear that it could've melted any man's heart to see, "A man... A man was chasing me! And he was big and mean and he said I'd never see my family again!" her voice trembled as she began to sob out her nightmare.

She breathed heavily and shook as Lucius took her hand ever so gently, kneeling down and lifting her chin. Tears rolled down the young girl's face as their eyes met, "Well why don't you come in here to sleep with me then." he suggested kindly, smiling ever so softly, "I can protect you from any evil men who want to do that." She nodded seriously in response.

He smiled as she entered slowly, trembling as she walked, as though the ground might swallow her up with every step she took. Lucius often wondered about this new orphan Tracy, something about her always reminded him of one of his friends he used to fight with. Florina's timidness, Serra's hair, Kent's seriousness and Priscilla's quiet kindness. A good ten or fifteen years had passed since those days, but it felt like yesterday he was staring down the nose of a fire breathing dragon, daring it to test his might and the might of his light magic.

Nergal, yes, Nergal and his crazy morph creatures. It's all so clear to him, he remembers how many tiles were on the floor in dragon's gate, how Nergal's bad eye used to roll around, the pupil looking at everybody and nobody at the same time. He remembered every little detail with such frightening clarity that sometimes he could lose himself in his memory and almost feel the cold, lifeless stares of Nergal's morphs. When something bad happens, time always seems to slow down... Canas explained it to him once, saying that there was an increase in a certain type of brain wave that we don't use much, causing our eyes to perceive more, faster, and our ears to hear more. All our senses are heightened and our hearts race faster as we prepare to "Fight or flee" as he put it. He must get so much from those dark magic books.

The thing he will remember most though, is when he struck down the morph Druid with a powerful divine spell. He prayed fervently from fear and determination to win, and His spell met it's mark, killing the druid. As the druid's body crumpled to dust, his dark tome gespenst was left. Hurriedly He took gespenst and thrust it to Canas, who used it to finish off the Kenneth morph. He returned the favour by handing Lucius Luce. Gespenst and Luce, two of the most powerful spells the world had ever known. Lucius, in those brief moments felt the power of darkness emanating from Gespenst, it's intoxicating power filling his senses, touching his soul, tugging at it. Teodor's words running through his head, "Dark magic wielders sacrifice themselves for power, the thirst for more power." And then there was Luce, holiest light written by Saint Elimine herself… which he had used, it was so--

"Is something wrong Brother Lucius?" He heard Tracy's timid little voice call, he was so glad she only inherited Serra's hair, and not her voice.

He turned and smiled, coming out of his reverie, "No little sister, just you remind me of old friends I once knew." He saw that little Tracy had already taken up his creaky old bed, and was hugging her bear tight, staring intently at him through her deep azure eyes. "Where are they now?" she asked in a quiet little voice.

Lucius sighed, "Oh I don't know, we parted company some 15 years ago now..." he trailed off as he moved to sit on the bed, ruffling her hair, "I shouldn't bore you with my little tales."

"No! I want to hear..." she said quite forcefully, holding her bear tighter, "Tell me why you all parted company brother Lucius..."

Lucius could only smile, she was clearly excited after her nightmare, a bed time story would do them both a bit of good.

So he told her about Marquess Pherae and Marquess Ostia back when they were younger, how they traipsed about the countryside, looking for Lord Eliwood's father. About Raven and Priscilla, how he met the young lords and all about the black fang. He was pleased that Tracy's eyes widened and she listened intently to his story, her heart choking with fear when he spoke of Nergal, tears welling in her eyes when he told her of Ninian's death, giggling when she heard of Serra and Sain. All the while he wore down her resolve, and her eyes slowly began to shut, it was indeed a good and long story, hopefully it would give her something else to dream about, other than evil men. He smiled as she drifted off to sleep, gently kissing her forehead, he stood and wandered out of the room.

His door quietly creaked shut behind him, he heard the clock strike 2 down the musty corridors of his little orphanage and sighed softly. While the story of his past was all well and good, the story of his present was none too pleasant. Lucius had managed to acquire a lot of gold travelling with Marquess Pherae and Ostia, in fact, they sold all the weapons they did not want, and the lump sum of their earnings was at least 300,000 gold! Split evenly amongst the members of the group who wished for gold left Lucius with a good 10,000, and what he'd already earned in salary from Lord Hector and Eliwood, along with the big fat bonus everyone received from the greatful house of Ostia, Lucius had earned 75,000 himself alone!

However, being the sole proprietor, curator, teacher and fundraiser of an orphanage is no easy, or cheap, feat. Being as frugal and as hard working as he could, he still managed to rack up thousands in debt. The banks, the taxes, it had all eaten away his money slowly and decisively, until he didn't have a penny for bread. Lucius had earned over 250,000 by working so hard over the past 15 years, indeed he barely had a minute to spare, caught between working, caring for the children and feeding them. But still he and the children were still starving, soon he would have to close the orphanage.

"Oh Elimine..." He sighed, looking at the ceiling, "Please have mercy on your humble servant..." He could almost weep, no bank would lend him money, Marquess Araphen refused to let him hold a fundraising event unless the proceeds went towards his debt and backed taxes, and he was sure that the children wouldn't be able to pay him to live in his orphanage. He had slowly been ruined after all these years.

His stomach rumbled ominously, he'd eaten little for breakfast, giving most of his food to the children. In fact, he'd only had a biscuit cake and a half the entire day. His body felt very weak, and he leant against a nearby wall for support. "I cannot give in," he said with his eyes shut, unbidden images of his childhood summoning themselves. "I-If I hand this orphanage over to the church… oh… the horror these children will suffer." He blinked a tear out of his eye as he slowly came around again. "N-no, this is my orphanage… nobody can take it… not the banks… the Marquess…" his voice was weak, he was weak, stricken with hunger and fatigue. He held his stomach and toppled forward, "Ah… I…" and crumpled to the floor.

Dreams… memories… what's the difference?

Renault approached him before the final battle, Lucius immediately stood and took Renault's hand, kissing his ring, "Your Excellency."

Renault almost smiled; almost, and did the same, "Your Excellency."

Lucius blushed slightly, "Old habits die hard brother Renault... I-I'm still not used to being a bishop of Saint Elimine." Lucius stroked the dagger dangling around his neck softly whenever he talked of the burdened bishop Renault. He'd fashioned it into a sort of necklace, he wore it always with his Star of Elimine. The two closest things to his heart in the whole world. (Read Renault/Lucius supports if you want the story on the dagger)

"The final battle is tomorrow..." he said softly to Renault.

The bishop nodded in return, "It's what I wanted to speak with you about, our tactician told me to tell you that he's selected you over me to be the light magic user in the coming battle..." Lucius went a little pale at this news, but Renault continued, "I hear that Archsage Athos has brought Aureola, the holy light of Elimine to help us in this battle... and I sense that another powerful light magic, Luce, is in the air." Renault's face looked a little grim, "Let me tell you this and tell it to you once, young Lucius. Light magic, as we use it, brings us closer and closer to the god's above... which Saint Elimine taught us of. I feel... somehow, that you will be receiving the tome of Luce in the midst of this chaos, and when you do I beg you not to open it, or you will be more burdened than I am."

"B-but why brother Renault?"

"The books of Luce was written by Saint Elimine himself, there were only five in existence, but two were destroyed soon after Elimine's death, due to the books' power… As for the other three, one is kept under close guard by the papacy of Elimine, one is kept deep in Arcadia's library, and one is right beyond those gates."

"W-what do you mean the books' power?"

"The book of Luce was designed as the final test for the papal selection process, only the holiest of men can read upon it and not be corrupted and twisted, as my young acolyte Kenneth was..."

"Kenneth was your student!?"

Renault nodded gravely, "And he was as good and kindhearted as you Lucius, before he read the book of Luce I could swear he'd turn out to be the next Saint Elimine."

"What happened!? What could be in that book that would turn him into a madman!"

Renault's eyes were overcast, "Maybe it's the true nature of the Gods, he got so close to the Gods' power that it corrupted him, maybe he was suppressing his demons instead of overcoming them. I've not dared read Luce, and if I could atone my sins in any way, I suggest you not read it also."

But in the heat of the battle, Lucius had been forced to open the tome and read of a few words, before praying to the God's and screaming "LUCE!" hence casting the light magic spell, he never forgot the words he read.

"If evil truly exists, it lies within the hearts of men. And it is the Gods who extinguish evil."

The memory faded, as memories do. Lucius felt a blackness like he'd never felt before after casting that single spell. The burden of Luce was that, upon reading, whoever read it felt a dim, roiling hatred. Hatred towards corruption, lies and evil. To read the book of Luce was to read about the hypocrisy of men, the evil facades that must be shattered before true light can exist in the world. The book of Luce does not cause madness, it opens eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 The good Prince

Chapter 2: The good prince

Darkness.

"I'm waiting for you." A soft voice called.

"Who are you?" Lucius responded.

"You know who I am! I'm waiting for you…"

"W-where can I find you?"

"You know already," The voice softened, almost fading, "if you come… you'll find me. In your heart… you have the key."

"They key is in my heart?"

"No…" the voice had nearly gone now, "The book is the key to you heart, in there… you'll find…"

He felt a soft sensation on his lips, as he'd imagine a kiss would feel. Lucius closed his eyes, "Oh Elimine, Elimine… I feel so lost… Elimine." He felt tears choking him as he began to weep, the voice was gone, blackness all around him. He was alone. So very alone.

Darkness… fading…

Lucius roused slowly from his delirium, groaning softly as his senses came around. Slowly he took a scope of the room, the drapes wafted in the early morning breeze, the sun shone into his room as morning birds twittered on the branches outside. "Doctor! Doctor!" A lively young voice called, "He's waking up! He's waking up!" Lucius' mind was swimming, still feeling incoherent from his dreams… that haunting, beautiful voice that always beckoned him.

The doctor was quite an elderly man, he was somewhat bald, but hair still clung to him around the back and sides of his head. He put in his monocle as he approached the ailing bishop, raising his hand and kissing his ring reverently, "Your Excellency…" he said in greeting. Lucius nodded a response, looking around, he saw all the children in his room, he moved to sit up. "Children!" He scolded, "What are you all in here for! What happened?"

It was Tracy who approached to push Lucius back, gently explaining, "I was about to go to sleep last night when I heard you yell and fall to the floor… w-when I rushed outside you were unconscious, I didn't know what to do! I called everyone and we brought you to your room so you could rest… then we went and got the doctor, we were so scared uncle!" The children had developed a strange bond with Lucius, sometimes calling him brother, other times uncle or father.

"Oh Children," Lucius flustered softly, "All this bother over me?" he managed a weak smile and coughed softly, feeling worse than he'd like to admit, "Please, you should only concern yourself with your studies and food… I don't want you worrying over me…"

"But we were so scared!" a young boy exclaimed, in a rush, all the children rushed over, piling over Lucius and wrapping him up in a huge embrace, some of the children had teary eyes, others squeezed a little too tightly; Lucius could only smile and try to give them all a reassuring hug.

After a few minutes, the doctor was feeling a little uneasy and cleared his throat loudly, "Now children, His Excellency and I have a few things to discuss… so I think it would be best if you left us alone for a little while…" This was met with a collective "Aww!" of disappointment, one by one the children turned to leave, the last to leave was Tracy, who turned and said, "Will I bring in your breakfast Brother Lucius?"

He smiled at her warmly, nodding in response, "That would be lovely little sister… thank you very much…"

Tracy giggled softly, then disappeared hurriedly through the door, he heard the sound of children's whispers echoing down the hall, he picked out the words, "He'll be so surprised!" and smiled to himself… they were plotting something… he usually didn't even eat breakfast.

The sighed as he sat slowly on a chair next to his bed, "If only my children were that well behaved… I have trouble with two kids, I don't know how you manage fifteen odd!"

Lucius chuckled softly, "Oh it's not always like this doctor… these halls have seen their fair share of scuffles and tears. The children are well disciplined so they can succeed in the future, but I make sure they are also happy in the mean time."

The doctor nodded slowly, and leant forward, taking a business like approach, "Now, your Excellency, you haven't been eating right… have you…" he said sternly, before Lucius could respond, the doctor continued, "Also, you're not getting enough rest, you're covered in bruises, stressed, and apparently quite a bit ill." He looked over Lucius disapprovingly, adjusting his monocle, feeling Lucius' forehead.

"It's just a cold," Lucius rasped out in between coughs.

The doctor shook his head disapprovingly, "Be that as it may, you'll need two weeks of solid bed rest before you'll be fit to work again…"

"No!" Lucius almost yelled, sitting up on his elbows, "I-I Can't afford a couple weeks!" he went pale, blood rushing away from his face, making him feel dizzy and queasy. "Ah… I'm ruined… ruined…" he clenched his eyes shut, trying not to let tears out, a dull ache emanating from the back of his head. The doctor calmly put his hand over Lucius' forehead and nodded to himself, "Lucius… listen to me." Lucius opened his eyes to look at the Doctor; half surprised the doctor used his name. The doctor looked grim, "You're working yourself into an early grave, if you keep working like this you'll surely collapse again… and I don't know if modern medicine will be able to save you. As it is I don't want to cover a Bishop in leeches or to bleed you for that matter."

"But I need a cure doctor!" Lucius said in a low, desperate voice, "Please… if I don't scrape together what little money I can… the church will seize the orphanage… a-and then…" Lucius felt a sob overcome him, tears flowing down his cheeks, "I-I can't let that happen, I need to work, I need the money!"

"Lucius! Look at yourself!" the doctor raised his voice in a harsh tone, snapping his attention, "You're too weak to be bled and in my experience the leeches haven't worked yet! You can barely scrape enough together to keep yourself alive, let alone fifteen children. You need to be rational… the church will leave you in charge… you can still raise your children…" The doctor was trying to reason with him.

Lucius just shook his head, "You don't know what it's like… the orphanages…" he shuddered softly, "I can't, I just can't… there's no way… oh Elimine…"

The doctor knew this was a pointless argument; the local Araphen community had been pressuring Lucius to submit his orphanage to the church's authority for over five years now, when his money trouble started. He was as unshakeable then as he was now, even on what might be his deathbed.

Throughout time, philosophers will always agree that the Gods work in mysterious ways.

The young prince of Araphen, Lemuel, was walking lazily in the soft Autumn day. He was a relatively tall young man, with a head full of wavy blonde hair and the gait of a highborn lord, his eternal smile was soft and refreshing, his eyes were amber brown and he had his father's large nose. He was enjoying the familiar countryside; it had been so long since he'd set foot on this soil. He sighed happily, taking a deep breath of fresh air, his loyal retainer and best friend by his side. "Do you suppose Mrs. Crab still makes those lovely cakes Raul?"

Raul chuckled at the question, pulling his horse's reigns to gently in order to slow his steed, the young cavalier looked down at his boyhood friend, "I sure hope so, I'm absolutely starved!" It was a common saying for Raul, the eternally hungry cavalier. During his training he ate so much that commander Oswin had to petition Lord Hector for a larger food budget. The food never made him lose his young, athletic figure though, throughout his rigorous training he became rambunctious and playful, although still steadfastly loyal, ready to lay down his life at a whim. He looked tall and stately on top of his sorrel horse, military short blue hair and striking blue eyes looking down a stately nose.

The young prince was much loved by the townspeople, even though their parents' marriage was far from a happy one. In fact, his existence was only the result of a bitter Marquess trying to sire an heir before it was too late. He was often reminded of this by his father, and remembers his childhood being far from happy. Raul was a few years the prince's senior, he'd grown up in Lucius' orphanage; his parents were killed in an unfortunate fire when he was around seven. Lucius often let Lemuel play with the other children in the orphanage sop the young prince could get out of the castle, which is how Lemuel and Raul ended up as friends. As things happen, Lemuel was sent off to Ostia to learn how to be the next Marquess, tutored in reading, writing, politics, swordplay and ethics. Lucius didn't want to see the boys separated, and managed to persuade the Marquess of the most powerful country in all Lycia to take Raul under his wing and become Lemuel's retainer. To this day, (especially after meeting Hector) neither Raul nor Lemuel have been able to figure out how Lucius achieved this feat.

That was ten years ago, now, with their studies over they were finally returning, Raul a fully trained cavalier and Lemuel ready to accept responsibility of Marquess. They were entering the city of Araphen and heading towards the castle, when suddenly a young boy ran into Lemuel, falling over, Lemuel going off balance a little but helping the boy get up on his feet "Ah… I say boy, what's got you in such a rush this morning!"

The boy got up and blushed, brushing himself down, "Ah, I'm sorry sir, I-I was running to get eggs for the patron of the local orphanage…" he stammered a little bit, Lemuel smiled at the bright eyed boy, which made the boy smile back.

"Brother Lucius… do you think we ought to pay him a visit Raul?"

Raul's horse shuffled a little impatiently, "Of course we should…" He said merrily, "he's almost what I'd consider my father!"

Lemuel smiled and turned back to the boy, kneeling down to his level, "Tell me, is brother Lucius well? Why are you fetching eggs for him?"

"Ah…" the boy stammered, looking down at the floor, "I'm not supposed to tell… it's a secret!" he bit his lower lip, shuffling his feet, looking around, he moved to Lemuel's ear, eager to tell somebody the great secret and whispered, "We think brother Lucius is ill good sire… he collapsed last night so Aunt Tracy and Hellen are making him a king's breakfast so he can get better… it was my job to get the eggs…"

Lemuel looked shocked at the news, "Brother Lucius is ill?" he murmured back, loud enough so that Raul could hear, his blue haired friend went a little pale at the news.

"Lemuel… we must see him!" Raul almost commanded as Lemuel stood up, the boy ran off to get more eggs.

Lemuel paused for a moment, his first instinct was to agree of course, but then a thought struck him, "No… fetch all the children and bring them to the castle…" he grinned broadly, "If it's a king's breakfast he wants, then by the Gods he'll get it!"


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

**A/N I'm really sorry this next chapter is so late, I've had a hectic few days with not much time to write very much, and my computer just decided to lose half of my work, so I've had to write it all again (cry)**

_**Naril Narbaleth – I was hoping someone would ask actually… Lemuel is from the bible, he's a king with a passage in proverbs "Stay away from the things that destroy men, women, drink and fools. (prov. 31:1-9)" I basically just wanted an Eliwood-ish character without having to flesh him out much. And don't worry, I know Dragon Whiskey IRL, he'd kill me if I didn't finish this thing. ;)**_

_**AmbieChan – Actually Raven doesn't really have a part in this story, (Sorry Raven fans) so Lucius/Raven isn't going to happen. Thank you for your review, you're too kind. :)**_

_**Bomber the Scoto Fox – It's his Guiding ring, without it he's not a bishop anymore… I didn't really make that clear, sorry. there should be more on it later chapters**_

_**Dragon Whiskey – Mmm, I know you always tell me I'm a good writer Sherry. :P Just be glad I'm getting the spirit of writing back lol. No, Lemuel and Raul are my own Characters… they belong to me! Not Nintendo! HAHAHA! Keep harassing me about this story… even if I get annoyed.**_

_**Beagle – Yeah, this is it, first fanfic, I was thinking about the plot for a while and finally started putting it to paper**_

_**FIREmblemFAN – Thankee! I'll keep writing. **_

Chapter 3: Friends

A friend in need is a friend indeed.

Lemuel cracked the door open slightly, peeking in and seeing Lucius peacefully asleep. Smiling to himself, he turned to the children and put his finger to his lips, hushing them to perfect silence. The children's faces were painted in eager anticipation, some biting their lower lips, shifting from foot to foot. They couldn't wait to see the look on their ailing patron's face. Lemuel entered the room, and one by one the children followed. Surrounding Lucius' bed, Lemuel bent to gently shake him.

Lucius' groggy head turned softly, and met Lemuel's eyes. Lucius slowly sat up, and blinked sleep from his eyes, "L-little Lemuel… do my eyes deceive me?"

Lemuel beamed broadly and shook his head, "No Lucius, I'm really here… come to the dining room, we have something to show you."

"Oh saint Elimine… you're safe… thank you." Lucius smiled and closed his eyes, Lemuel still trying to tug him out of bed.

"Come on brother Lucius!" little Tracy piped up, "We've got a big surprise for you!"

"Hm?" Lucius looked over at Tracy, stretching slowly and still feeling a little dizzy, "Oh… alright… I'm coming…" he smiled warmly at all the children, dimly wondering what it all could be.

Lucius was lead down the hall slowly, his stomach rumbling so hard that the children giggled when they heard it. Entering the dining room, Lucius' mouth dropped and he stopped, putting his hand on the wall to steady himself, the children rushed ahead of him and pulled on his sleeves, beckoning him closer and closer to the table. They sat him down at the head and his mouth went dry for words. He saw pancakes stacked a mile high, piping hot and swimming in maple syrup with butter squares melting around it, toast thick and golden brown, dappled with butter and jam of at least five flavours, bacon rashes, crispy and dripping with oil, their aroma filling the air. To his left was a bowl bigger than his head, filled to overflowing with scrambled eggs, peppered lightly. There were bananas, sliced tomatoes, tossed salads, avocadoes and five pitchers of different flavoured juices.

Lemuel was standing behind him, grinning broadly, Lucius was almost stuck for words, "Ah… children, Lemuel, where on earth did all this food come from?" he turned his head to look at the young prince.

Lemuel beamed, "Well I heard the children were planning on making you a king's breakfast to help you get better… so I decided to help."

A little boy called Chris piped up, "You should've seen the look on the chef's face when we walked into the royal kitchen!" the children giggled with the memory.

Lemuel chuckled, "Yeah… my chefs in the kitchen provided the food for us, it was the children who cooked everything though, with a bit of guidance."

Lucius' smile went broader and broader, "Children, you've all done so much, thank you…" He closed his eyes, taking the children's hands, they followed suit, linking hands with eachother, Lemuel sat next to Raul and joined in the circle, "We bless this food in the light of Elimine, that it might continue to shine down upon us, that we might live fuller and richer lives." They opened their eyes and Lucius looked around, thanking each of them with his smile, "Please… eat…" he said. The minute he said that, hands darted across the table, passing and taking with lightning speed. The children giggled and talked merrily as they all began to eat their fill. Some of the children tried (unsuccessfully) to eat more than Raul as a game, none of them had ever seen so much food, normally Lucius was able to bring home enough for them to live on, but little more. Lucius should have disciplined a couple of the boys for their table manners, but he was far too happy to finally be eating real food.

Later, after the extravagant meal was over, they disposed of the leftovers. Lucius was at a loss how to dispose of them, since they'd never had leftovers before, but they managed, leaving it to the wildlife. Sated, Lucius felt like a new man, his illness almost forgotten amongst all the happy eating and talking. Their food cleaned from the table, Lucius retired to his room for some needed bed rest and the children went about their chores and studies, playing games in between. Lemuel and Raul went back to the castle to announce themselves to his father.  
-----------  
Fathers and sonslay oft divided

Marquess Araphen was in his study, small spectacles on his nose as he read his book. A small knock on the door roused his attention and he scrunched his nose disapprovingly, "I said no visitors!" he said in his slightly nasal voice.

"It's me." A dark voice responded from behind the door.

The marquess was slightly startled as his heart beat faster, hurrying over to the door, he opened it and ushered in the dark hooded figure, "What are you doing here!" the marquess scolded harshly, "You know Lemuel is due back any moment."

"I am aware… but my masters are wanting a progress report…"

The marquess scowled cruelly, and reported, "Everything's going according to plan… he's on his last leg."

The dark hooded figure remained silent for a few moments, his eyes narrowing under the dark hood, "You've been saying that for months… my masters want more information…"

There was a noise outside and quickly the dark figure vanished from view, right before the marquess' eyes. Suddenly, the young blonde youth appeared in the doorway, striding in, "Father! It's been too long." Lemuel smiled broadly and the marquess managed a weak smile back, sitting down to regain his thoughts after the dark man's visit.

"Is something amiss?" Lemuel asked, his smile slowly fading to a look of concern.

The marquess shook his head dismissively; "Oh no it's nothing… so your studies are finished now…? Why didn't you announce yourself to me earlier, my retainer said you've been in the castle for hours." He narrowed his eyes crossly, the marquess had always been suspicious of everyone after Madelyn… even his own son.

"Ah…" Lemuel looked at the ground, "W-well when I walked into town… I-I heard that the patron of the orphanage-"

"What!" The marquess snapped, "What about him! It is the duty of any lord travelling to announce himself to it's marquess! Furthermore I am your father, you should always announce your activities to me as a future duke of this statebefore you go gallavanting about! Personal trifles like that do not come before your duties! Furthermore I didn't approve of you playing with those orphan whelps and that bishop Lucius then and I still don't now! You are the son of a duke, start behaving like one!"

The lecture hadn't changed a word after all these years, Lemuel had heard it hundreds of times, "But father, Lucius was sick."

"So what, it's none of your business…" a thought struck him, surely the dark hooded man was watching them, maybe his son had more information than he, "But tell me… how sick was he…?"

"F-father?" Lemuel was confused.

The marquess sighed, "If Lucius is too sick to look after those kids then I'll have to seize that pathetic little orphanage, already he's neck deep in debt, the bank should've foreclosed his orphanage years ago."

"I-I'm sure he's fit enough to care for the children father… why, after we fed him breakfast he looked like a new man…"

The marquess scowled, "What do you mean… fed him breakfast…"

Lemuel almost bit his tongue and his face flushed, "Ah… w-well the children planned to feed him breakfast to help him feel better, I brought them to the castle kitchen and…"

"And you stole food for him like a street urchin!?!" The marquess was fuming, "Get out of my sight, I'll think of how to punish you later…"

Lemuel bowed stiffly and left, the marquess turned and sighed, Lemuel shut the door behind himself. "This news will not please my masters…" the dark robed figure returned.

The marquess closed his eyes, rubbing his temples slowly, sighing to himself, "Well what do you want me to do… Lucius is the highest taxed man in my duchy, I've raised his interest rates exponentially, by all accounts he should be bankrupt… it's a miracle he can still balance his books…"

"Miracle or no… we're taking this matter into our own hands, try to get him out of the duchy if you can… even though you failed at ruining him… you'll be rewarded for your cooperation…" The dark hooded man disappeared into the shadows, the marquess grumbled to himself unhappily, "Failed… pah." Looking over, he saw a money pouch sitting on his reading desk, opening it, he found at least two thousand gold, "Hm, they promised a much larger sum originally… I guess it's good enough…"

Lemuel's hands were trembling slightly, he loved his father and wanted to please him, he thought caring for a sick man was a good lordly thing to do… at least that's what his teachers in Ostia taught. Raul was walking along casually, he'd gotten used to the drab walls of castle Ostia, compared to that the walls of castle Araphen were lavishly decorated. He was busy admiring the art when Lemuel nearly ran over him, "Wha-hey! Lemuel!" He smiled, catching his friend's attention.

Lemuel whipped around, startled, "Oh… Raul…" he managed a dim smile.

"What's the matter?" Raul asked, smiling kindly as Lemuel looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

"Ah... nothing, just my father, you know we've never seen eye to eye…"

"Mmm," Raul chuckled, "I wonder how he'll take the news that your loyal knight, friend and retainer was once an orphan eh?"

Lemuel chuckled softly, "Come on, I've something I must see…"

A week passed without much event, Lucius recovered from his illness slowly, one of Lemuel's servants managed to sneak out of the castle on a regular basis to give Lucius and the children food. During this time, Lemuel and Raul looked over Lucius' account books, scanning over the past ten years, seeing how he sank so deep in debt. Lemuel plotted and planned how to help his friend without anybody knowing, Lucius owed quite a large sum, more than the prince could afford unless he dug into the royal coffers. He also couldn't make an official decree without going over his father's head. Tired and frustrated, Lemuel retired to his room.  
------------  
Sometimes when all hope is lost, fate will intervene...

In the dark of his room, Lemuel was just drifting off to sleep when he heard his floorboards creaking softly. Lemuel opened his eyes, he was sure he'd heard it, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark shadow whip across the light coming from his window, someone was in his room! Rousing quickly, Lemuel sat up on the side of his bed and moved to turn on his lamp. His hand was stopped suddenly and another hand clasped over his mouth. "Shh, young lordling, I'm not here to harm you, I wish to talk business." The hand from his mouth was moved suddenly, and Lemuel felt something pressing against his back, something sharp, "I wouldn't yell for help if I were you…" the voice said darkly.

Lemuel nodded in compliance, his heart racing with fear as he collected his thoughts, "Alright… who are you… what do you want of me?"

The voice chuckled, but it sort of a light, cheerful chuckle, not dark and malicious like he was expecting, "Ah… well you see, I am quite skilled at… gathering information… as it were. I'm sorry for pressing my knife against your back young lord, but it would not do well for my health if I were discovered in your room at this time of night."

Lemuel nodded slowly, "I understand… but I must wonder who you are and why you feel it's proper that we speak."

"Well I don't feel that you'll be talking of this to anybody else…" The sharp point pressed against his back and Lemuel swallowed hard, trembling a little, "I am Matthew…"

"Ah… M-Matthew the famous spy of Ostia?"

Matthew chuckled, "Yes I suppose, though I disdain fame, for a person in my position, being well known is a bit of a setback…"

"What business does Ostia have with me?" Lemuel whispered, smiling softly, Matthew wasn't known for killing people, which set his mind well at ease, it was also kind of thrilling to have such a famous man interested in talking with him (even though he was still a bit anxious about being at knife-point).

Matthew chuckled, seeing the young lordling relaxing slowly, "Actually it's more personal business this time, Ostia has nothing to do with this… I'm sure you know I'm quite skilled at gathering information if you will, my profession calls for it… and I've recently acquired some quite interesting facts from a few of your more talkative servants…" he paused, phrasing his words carefully, "I have a friend, who is a patron of a certain orphanage I'm sure you're familiar with…"

"Ah… Lucius?"

Matthew chuckled good-naturedly, "Naturally… now, I'm sure you're aware that he's in a bit of a spot with his finances… I've been helping him balance his books over the past few weeks with my… err… skills in such areas but I won't be able to keep this up for much longer."

There was a small pregnant silence, questions filling Lemuel's mind, looking over Lucius' books and debts with Raul had raised a lot of questions, somehow Lucius had been raising a thousand dollars in a week without having a fundraiser or accepting any donations. Was Matthew stealing for Lucius? Did Lucius even know he was being helped? Lemuel bit his lower lip and asked the biggest question on his mind, "Why not?"

Matthew sighed softly, "Well because, frankly, and I mean no disrespect, your father has it in for the poor fellow…"

Lemuel blinked, furrowing his brow in confusion, "W-What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that poor Lucius is impoverished because almost all of his earning go to the tax-man and the rest is used to maintain his orphanage, in truth, I've been the one paying off his debts for the past six months and getting nowhere because his interest rates are higher than the clouds of heaven."

Lemuel mulled over these words for a few moments, it was true his father could raise the banks interest rates for a criminal individual or somebody who owed the state money, and taxes could be raised individually for the same reason. But Lucius had never borrowed from Araphen state and the treasurer assured him that their only debtor they had was in fact the Marquess of Thria, and it was a trivial amount. He knew his father grew angry whenever he played with the orphans… but to go so far as to ruin him. There had to be a reason for it, there was no way his father would go so far.

Matthew roused him from his thoughts; "Anyway, my method of gathering funds for our friends Lucius is a little slow, I was hoping you could help me."

Lemuel was still struggling with his morals, a growing knot of indecision welling up in his stomach, "Ah… I don't have access to Araphen's treasury… and I can't go over my father's head to lower his taxes and rates…"

Mathew's light-hearted chuckle was infectious, assuring the young lord the spy had it all worked out, "Ah… my young lord, I don't need you to do such things that will compromise your position as the future duke of Araphen. I just happened across the information that it is one of the castle guard's birthday, and he happens to be guarding the treasury on the graveyard shift on that day, a cup of wine with some sleeping herbs would do, since it's his birthday he deserves something special from the young prince I feel. Once he's asleep I'll tie him up so it seems he was overpowered and gain entrance to the treasury, taking only what I need, I'll steal off into the night."

"But how will you enter the castle?"

Matthew chuckled, "Who said I was leaving? I have an ally and a room to sleep in right here… I've been trying to get in here for six days young lord, and I've been planning this for months. I compliment this castle's security really, took me a whole month to work out how to crack it. Still not as good as Ostia, but you should feel very safe in here…"

Lemuel smiled, "I do if it was such work for the most famous spy in Ostia."

Matthew smirked, "So you're in? I'll only take what I need to clear all his debts, I'll launder the money with a merchant friend of mine, since I'm sure Araphen marks it's money like any other duchy, and it'll go straight to the banks to clear Lucius of debt once and for all."

Lemuel stayed silent for a few moments, taking everything in. He was searching his heart for the right thing to do; on the one hand he loved his father, and really didn't want to go over the top of him like that. On the other hand, with the castle already in the regular habit of providing food for Lucius and the children, and the enigmatic spy Matthew about to pay off all his debts, Lucius would be able to care for all the children in comfort, without worry. His father would be furious, but he was already furious with his father, how could he see fit to ruin Lucius like that… to impoverish him and leave him to die in destitution. Lucius cared for over a dozen young children, dedicating his life to them and raising them with all the comforts that he could provide. Looking at his books Lemuel saw he always diligently paid his taxes, no matter how unfair they were, he was no criminal, evil had never tainted his heart… "I'm in…" was all Lemuel could say.


	4. Chapter 4 the cheery merchant

**A/N Yay, I'm keeping a pretty good pace for writing in between work and all. I'm sorry for anyone who read Chapter 4 already and saw chapters 1-3, it was my fault, you see I'm writing the fanfiction as one massive .rtf file and when I finish a chapter I export the text to another .rtf file, I was in a rush to get to work so I forgot to export it, and edit anything.**

_**Fire/Dagger Hand – Yes I do know that Matthew can be upgraded to an assassin in chapter 26x, but it says specifically in Matthew's character ending that he continues to work as a spy for house Ostia.**_

_**WildfireDreams – Yay, I updated again, and now another character's in it (expect more FE charries soon. ;))**_

_**Beagle – You're too kind, really… there are other good fics right here on **_

_**Bomber the Scoto Fox – You'll find out soon enough. ;)**_

_**Nariel Narbaleth – Hee hee, I like Matthew too. **_

Chapter 4: The cheery merchant

The hours of the night passed slowly, it was the night of the robbery. Just as Matthew had asked him to do, Lemuel slipped a sedative herb into the guard's drink, and watched as he downed it. He bit his lower lip softly, hoping that Matthew hadn't met any trouble in the job; he could just imagine the controversy if someone found out what he'd done. Lemuel paced in his room slowly within lamplight, unable to sleep from the excitement and anxious to hear a word from Matthew. Suddenly, he heard a soft sound, looking over to the door, he saw that someone had slipped a note underneath his doorway, moving over and picking it up, he stalked quietly over to his bedside, seeing that he couldn't make out the letters on the not. Cursing to himself, he reached over to his bedside lamp, turning it on softly, the dim glimmer of lamplight reflected off the paper he read to himself:

"_Don't worry, got the gold  
__Get to bed, you're making  
__more noise than me. ;)"_

_-Matthew_

Lemuel smiled and looked from side to side, as if in a vain attempt to see the charismatic little thief, biting his lower lip he scrunched up the paper and placed it into the lamp and watched it burn, so that nobody would be able to find it. Promptly settling himself down, he moved back to his bedchamber, thanked St Elimine in prayer and moved to fall asleep…

The days passed slowly for the young prince. It was agonizing, the waiting. Of course, he understood that Matthew had to lay low while the castle was in an uproar over the missing gold, the guard who was on duty was not severely reprimanded, since he was clearly overpowered, and did not merely fall asleep. Lemuel was quietly satisfied that his actions had not caused harm to the innocent guard.

Lucius was feeling quite well, it had been five days since the robbery, he'd been quite worried for the young prince's safety, but Lemuel's servants assured him that the young lordling was fine. Lucius was relieved at this news. He was, in truth, almost recovered from his cold, and was busy pouring over a book of Eliminian gospel when young Tracy meekly entered the room, her bright young eyes looking up at Lucius, "Brother Lucius!" she said softly.

Lucius looked to her and smiled softly, not minding the interruption, "Ah… yes my child…"

"H-hellen said you were still supposed to be in bed…" Tracy reminded him softly, biting her lower lip from nervousness.

Lucius chuckled softly, "I know, I know." The children had been hard taskmasters during his illness, not letting him do a thing around the orphanage, keeping him abed and well fed. They fussed over him and made sure the poor bishop was tied to his bed day and night, Tracy would even come in to read him to sleep sometimes; in truth she wasn't too good at reading, her parents had never taught her, so Lucius was actually doing more of the reading. Lucius could only look back at these events and smile though, he felt quite a lot better under his children's nursing, and almost felt fit enough to take on Nergal all over again.

Lucius sighed and rose, stretching his back, "I suppose there's no convincing you or Hellen that I'm well enough to read at my desk… is there?" he asked with a kind smile.

Tracy giggled softly, shaking her head, "B-but before you go to bed, there's a man here to see you," Tracy said, sucking on her finger nervously and shifting from foot to foot.

Lucius was a little startled, "A man you say?" he asked, "What does he want? Ah… a foster parent?"

Tracy shook her head again, "He said he jus' wants to see you brother Lucius… H-he reminds me of that guy you told me about in your stories… Merlinus…"

Lucius looked a little puzzled and eyed young Tracy quizzically, he then hummed to himself, "Well, we'd better go meet him then." He said softly, letting himself be lead down the hallway to the main sitting room. As he entered the room and found the rotund merchant sitting back lazily on the couch, "Lucius!" he exclaimed jovially, standing up as Lucius entered the room, a smile printed on his face. Lucius let a smile spread over his kind and gentle face, "Merlinus… it's good to see you…"

Merlinus chuckled, his belly wobbling a little, he had clearly been losing his hair, the cheery merchant's bubblegum blue hair was combed over his bald top in a vain attempt to hide it. "Yes indeed, I'm in Araphen on business and I thought I'd pop my nose in to say hello…"

Lucius nodded and gestured towards the couch for him to sit, "I have some biscuit cakes and milk…" he started, "The prince of Araphen has been kind enough to donate food for us on a regular basis."

Merlinus smiled broadly and nodded enthusiastically, "That sounds lovely my friend!"

Lucius left the room in a hurry for the kitchen, leaving Merlinus with young Tracy.

Her large eyes looked up at him, filled with curiosity, she approached slowly, "M-m-mister Merlinus?" she asked softly.

Merlinus looked down at her and chuckled, "Yes my dear?" He patted the seat next to him, motioning for her to sit and relax.

She hopped up on the couch, "I-I was wondering… are you the merchant who traveled with Eliwood and Lucius?" she bit her lower lip, excited beyond all belief. There was always a lingering sense of doubt whenever Lucius told his fantastic stories about Eliwood and Hector; none of the children could believe such famous and powerful men and women knew their beloved, meek little brother Lucius.

Merlinus was a little startled, his eyebrows almost raising off his head, he never lost his smiled though, and laughed loudly at the question, "Ah my dear, of course I was! Why I was Lord Eliwood's most trusted man in that army, why else would he give me all of his weapons hmm?" he winked at the little girl.

"So it's true then!?" she asked with a broadening smile, "I-It's all true then!? About the Dragons? The battles? Lord Darin? The black fang?" she could barely contain the questions as they spilled out.

Merlinus looked at her, surprised, "How would a young girl like you know about all this hmm?"

"Brother Lucius tells everyone these stories if we have trouble sleeping…" she explained excitedly, "Nobody believed them but… here you are though… Merlinus…" she said his name in utter disbelief.

As they were talking, Lucius entered quietly and set down the biscuits and milk on the table, "I'm terribly sorry we don't keep tea leaves Merlinus," he said, sitting on the couch with his old friend.

Merlinus looked over to him, "Oh that's quite alright, but I'm quite concerned that you've been telling these children all these fairy tales about our little adventure all those years ago…"

"Fairy tales?" Tracy looked utterly crestfallen and looked over to Lucius expectantly.

Lucius simply chuckled and took a sip of his milk, ignoring Tracy for the moment, "I don't see the harm in telling them. Children need stories like ours to feed their imagination. I found that telling them about Eliwood's mercenary gang, and all our little misadventures, not to mention Nergal, helps them get through the pain of their own loss, since many have seen their parents killed. Even if they don't believe it, which many of them don't, having that story strengthens them, gives them a fantasy… and maybe they'll tell their children, and their children will tell their children's children…"

"B-but it's all true right? I mean… here's Merlinus right here!!" Tracy exclaimed wildly, pointing at Merlinus.

Merlinus smiled kindly down at the child, and decided that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that these children would know the truth. He could almost see the little girl's heart breaking if he denied any of the fantastic things about dragons and whatnot Lucius had no doubt told her. He caught Tracy's attention by reaching over and stroking her candy pink hair softly, "Has brother Lucius ever told you you have the most remarkable hair?" he asked.

Tracy's attention snapped to Merlinus and she nodded excitedly, "Yeah! He says there was a girl who traveled with you that had hair just like mine!"

Merlinus nodded softly, "Indeed," then he chuckled, "Serra was quite the noisy one, wasn't she Lucius…"

Lucius smiled with relief when he saw the merchant wasn't going to deny all of their adventures, he nodded, "Why don't you tell her about that time at Dragon's gate where Serra and Erk were assigned to guard you?"

Merlinus laughed with the memory, Tracy looked between the men expectantly, still not sure whether it was all true or just a great fairy tale. "Well I have other business I need to attend to… and I don't really have that much time… I'm also not that good a story teller…"

"Oh please Merlinus… p-l-e-a-s-e!"

Merlinus looked down to her as his eyes twinkled, "I guess I have some time to spare for one story… but Matthew is better at telling it than me, I'll just fetch him…"

"Matthew!?" Tracy asked, not believing her ears, "H-he's here too? Oh my, it must be true! It has to be!" she squealed with delight, almost bouncing with excitement.

Matthew chuckled, as he appeared from the shadows, gesturing Merlinus not to stand up, "No need to fetch me," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye and the trademark smirk on his face, "Now… Tracy was it?"

"H-how did you know my name?" she said in bewilderment, she wondered who this enigmatic man with spiky blonde hair was fervently.

Matthew chuckled good-naturedly, "Well I wouldn't be a very good spy if I didn't know things about people hmm?"

"A-a spy?" Tracy ogled him in wonder, her excitement causing her heart to flutter, there was no doubt now, surely those stories had to be true, Matthew and Merlinus were right in front of her, there couldn't be any more proof needed, all those stories everyone said were Lucius' fairy tales were all true.

Matthew sat, taking a bite out of his biscuit cake. Tracy hadn't even noticed him take a biscuit cake from the table his hands were so quick. Matthew put up his feet on the table, relaxing, and called in a loud voice, "You can all come in children!"

Silence followed his call, but, after a few moments, the doors on either side of the room opened, and all fifteen children, aged from five to fifteen filed in. Tracy looked around in wonder, but Lucius and Matthew simply gave the children knowing looks, "Don't worry children," Lucius chimed, "We won't bite… I'm sure you've already heard, but this," he gestured to the balding merchant, "Is my good friend Merlinus… and this," he gestured to the still young looking thief, who gave a small wave and a grin, "Is my good friend Matthew… and yes, they're the same ones I told you about who traveled with Eliwood and Hector."

The children all looked startled and slightly ashamed they'd been listening in on brother Lucius and his friend's private conversation, Matthew eased their consciences with his characteristic smile, "Ah, children, you shouldn't feel guilty, we understand how you feel, and besides, I knew you were there all along. If I'd really thought you shouldn't listen I'd have chased you off." He chuckled merrily. "There's no reason you can't all hear these grown up stories."

Suddenly, Matthew leaned forwards; looking at each child in the eye to make sure he had their attention, and began his story.

* * *

'_Everyone had finally made it to Dragon's gate, majestic tower and ruins loomed over us all. Some of us would look up in wonder, thinking about the creatures who built these hollowed out structures, horror and dread filling our hearts as we drew near, we were sure the final battle was close at hand. Our information told us that Lord Elbert was just inside, and once we found him we thought our quest would be over. Our tactician anticipated a long and bloody battle before we managed to reach Elbert, and planned the best course of action; he took two healers into the strike force, Priscilla on horseback to aid the lords and mercenaries, and our beloved Serra to help defend our supply lines.' _(Matthew cheerily slapped Merlinus on the back as he said this)

_Doing most of the grunt work defending the supplies was… as usual… our little mage, Erk. It was halfway through the battle, I remember I was right next to Lord Hector as he swung his Wolf's Beil against the paladin and Darin's retainer, Cameron. The axe shattered against him as he fell from his horse, his face almost went as blue as his hair from cursing. Running up to him, I quickly handed him a steel axe before any enemies could attack us. He looked at me with a steely gaze and harshly told me to get back where I was supposed to be. You see, I… ah… was assigned to guard Serra… a duty I didn't like so much, and I'm sure Erk was more than capable…_

_Not wanting to argue in the middle of a battlefield, I stole off out of Hector's sight… I decided my skills were better used to unlock a few doors, and was just headed for the nearest one before I saw quite a sight back at Merlinus' tent…_

"_Oh but Erk you look absolutely **darling**!" Serra exclaimed, clasping her hands together.  
__Erk's face went red, "I do not you witch! Now change it back before anyone sees…"  
__Serra turned away and crossed her arms, "Well if that's how you're going to be then I certainly will **not** change it back."  
__Erk's eyes lit up like fire, "Serra, I'm serious, I don't know how to undo them… if people see me like this I'll be a laughing stock!"  
__Serra rolled her eyes, "You old fusspot, you look absolutely darling… why if you were in Etruria right now you'd be the height of fashion…"  
_"_**SERRA!!**" Erk yelled in frustration, cutting her off, unfortunately for him, this startled Merlinus and he looked around to see where the problem was, Erk paled, the merchant exploding into laughter._

_Getting closer, I saw what all the commotion was about, and decided to cheer Erk up, walking over and patting his back, I said, "Serra's a fine hairdresser, you have such darling pigtails my good man… just like hers in fact!" _

"… _I'll never be taken seriously again…"_

* * *

Merlinus erupted into laughter with the memory, as did a lot of the children. Tracy noticed that not a single biscuit cake remained on the table, and eyed Matthew suspiciously; she knew none of the children could have taken them. Letting the calm set in, Matthew and Merlinus relaxed in their seats and looked at eachother expectantly, "Should you tell them the good news old man?" Matthew asked with his never-ending smile, "I've talked enough."

Merlinus grinned and nodded quickly, turning to Lucius and bringing out a slip of paper, "Your Excellency Lucius…" he began, obviously having prepared this speech, "On behalf of the joint enterprise between my humble Bakery and the duchy of Pherae… My generous financier and I have come up with the funds to pay off all debts that you owe to the good banks of Araphen, as of midnight last night… you have been totally and completely rid of all debt, I hold in my hand your renewed bank statement which affirms this and also a promissory note that explains we shall not interfere with running the orphanage, and that we will cover all repairs and renovations that you so wish."

"Ah… you… you shouldn't have…" Lucius was shell shocked, taking the papers dumbly and reading over them.

"Brother Lucius, it's already done…"

"N-no, it's too big a gift…" he thrust the papers back.

Merlinus pressed his hand back, "Matthew said you likely wouldn't accept, I had Lord Eliwood my co-proprietor and Duke of Pherae write this… read it…" he handed Lucius another slip of paper, this one was silky smooth, and the handwriting was impeccable. Lucius read it aloud.

_To Lucius,_

_How are you old friend? I realise that Merlinus and my gift to you might seem too generous at first, but when I first heard you were suffering financial hardships, I did not hesitate for a second. Lucius, look around at your orphanage, the children you are housing have no homes of their own, if not for you they would be living on the cold, lonely street; half of them would be dead. Look at the world around you, if it wasn't for you Araphen, Lycia, all of Elibe as we know it would be ash and dirt. You might not remember it the same way I do, but fifteen years ago I saw a group of extraordinary mercenaries save humanity from dragons and the evil of Nergal. Lucius you do not owe a debt to the banks, or Araphen or anybody, for helping those children, our future and all of Elibe, the world owes you. I cannot make you accept this gift, but know that neither Merlinus nor I will interfere with you running the orphanage in any way, and that offering this to you is just my way of saying, "Thank you."_

_Yours sincerely_

_Eliwood._

Lucius felt misty eyed as he read the letter, a smile spreading on his face as he looked at the faces all around him. The shining, hopeful faces of the children, his old, dear friends Merlinus and Matthew. Gently, he nodded and said, "Thank you… thank you all… so much…" and closed his eyes, almost fainting from joy.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the grand halls of an Etrurian mansion, an aging man with a great, gray beard was slowly sipping his tea, having grown bored of his reading. He yawned; every room of his was dripping with luxury and extravagance, so what if the Elimine church teaches humility and frugality. 

"Marquess Araphen failed… your holiness…" The hooded man informed his master from the shadows

The man didn't even turn, stroking his great flowing beard slowly, "Bear it no mind, I was about to give up hope on that avenue…"

"Should we deal him a suitable reward for failure?"

The old man closed his eyes, shaking his head, "I don't think so, it would cause too much of an uproar… and the old duke was never our target…"

"Our target… should we summon him for excommunication?"

The man shook his head, "I feel it's too risky… no… that man has many followers and aspiring acolytes who want to be just like him… he must be executed… or he must fall from our graces…"

"How… your holiness?"

The old man chuckled softly to himself, "We must be patient… St Elimine always provides a way…"

* * *

**A/N no I don't hate the catholic church in any way, I'm not too sure about the story telling in this chapter, do you guys think it could've been done better? I'm trying not to make Lemuel the main character of the fic, since Lucius is.**

**Oh, I'm interested to know what you guys think of Lemuel, Raul and Tracy (my original characters) so far and whether I can improve on them.**

**If you have any suggestions at all, feel free to suggest away. D**


End file.
